


Fallen Star

by callmeshaq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miscarriage, angst angst angst, was gonna be in my one-shot book but decided not to do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshaq/pseuds/callmeshaq
Summary: In which Scott and Kira face a tragedy.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 10





	Fallen Star

"Alright, I'm heading out. You good to close?" Scott asked his secretary, Cole.

"Yes sir, just gonna finish some paperwork and I'll be out," Cole responded, a smile on his face.

Scott rolled his eyes, "I said you don't have to call me that, Cole."

The young man's face had gone a bit pink, "Sorry. Force of habit."

Scott grinned, though a bit strained. His poor mood was no match for his fondness of the young man, "It's fine. Have a good night. Drive safe."

Scott made his way outside to his car, sitting inside without starting it. He had lost a patient today. It was an older dog, Bruce, with big eyes and a pretty black coat of fur. He was battling cancer and having a tough time with it. He was in constant pain; the medicine not seeming to work, so his owners, a young girl and her parents, had decided to put him down. And though it was a mercy kill, Scott still felt guilt and pain. He always did.

Scott, shaking the thoughts out of his mind, started his car and made his way home. The closer he got to his home, to his wife, Scott felt the weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He pulled into the driveway, exited the vehicle, and trekked to the door, entering the home.

"Honey! I'm home," Scott teased. He hears her before he sees her.

Kira groaned, "Stop!" She appeared at the top of the staircase, her 8-month pregnant belly accentuating her figure. "I regret ever telling you about that," she made her way down the staircase as Scott set his belongings down.

He turned to his wife, a soft smile forming on his lips as he took in the sight of her. She wore yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt that was most definitely his, her hair in a bun atop her head. The two met in a hug, holding one another as closely as possible with Kira's belly in between of them. Kira pulled her head back, giving her husband a kiss that was returned.

She hummed into it, pulling away, "How was work?"

"Lost a patient," he responded, voice low.

Kira pouted, knowing how her husband gets with these situations. She pressed her forehead to his, gently squeezing the back of his neck with her hand. Scott bumped her nose with his in gratitude.

"How'd the kids do on the test today?" Scott asked. Kira groaned immediately, causing Scott to let out a chuckle. She pulled him into the kitchen as she rambled on about her students.

"I swear, Scott, those kids will be the death of me," Kira stated as she pulled out the ingredients for dinner.

"Quit then. What would I do without you?" Scott quipped.

Kira hummed in consideration, "Die, probably."

"You're right. I can't possibly go on without my heart," Scott said.

"Cute," Kira smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I meant of starvation."

Scott's mouth dropped open in fake shock, "Well, Kira, I never."

"Kidding! Sort of," Kira giggled at Scott's hurt expression. "I couldn't go on without you either."

A few hours later, after dinner and a movie on the couch, Scott and Kira are settled into bed. They are cuddled up, fingers intertwined as they listened to each other's breathing.

"Scott?" Kira asked. Scott hummed to show he was listening.

"If something were to happen, you promise to stay for the baby, right?" Kira questioned.

"Of course. You'll do the same?" Scott said.

Kira nodded, "Absolutely. Everything's for her."

Scott gave his wife a soft squeeze, pressing a kiss to her hair, "Everything's for her."

"Scott! Where's my scarf?!" Kira yelled from upstairs.

"Did you check the dresser?!"

"Of course I've checked the- never mind!"

Scott rolled his eyes fondly, popping a pretzel into his mouth as his spouse made her way down the stairs and into his view.

"Okay, the girls are outside. I'm not sure when I'll be back so try not to burn the house down?" Kira teased as she grabbed her purse from the couch. She made her way to the front door.

Scott followed after her, "You think I'm a child?"

"When Stiles is around, yes," Kira responded, her hand resting on the door knob. The two ignored the sound of offense that erupted from their living room.

"Okay, well, be safe. Have fun," Scott responded, changing the subject. Kira opened the door, stepping out onto the porch.

"Done and done," she smirked. "I love you."

"And I love you," Scott gave her a kiss, seeing her off as Lydia's car drove away. 

"NO!" Stiles exclaimed. "You suck!"

"Maybe choose a better racer," Scott laughed. "Can't blame me for Yoshi being this bad."

"You know what--" Stiles began, but was cut off by Scott's cell phone.

"Yeah, yeah, load the next game," Scott laughed, reaching for his device. It was great hanging with Stiles like this. With work and wives and building families of their own, they haven't had the time to.

Peering at the screen, Scott saw it was Allison calling. His brows crinkle just the slightest. He accepts the call, holding the phone to his ear, "What's up, Alls?"

"Scott," Allison stated. He was immediately thrown off by her voice. She sounded panicked, scared.

"Are you okay?" Scott questioned.

"Scott, you need to get to the hospital," Allison replied. That did not help him at all. In fact it made him even more worried.

Scott stood, immediately gesturing to Stiles as he frantically gathered his things. "Allison, what's--"

"Just. Get here. She needs you," she responded. The line went dead.

_She needs me? _Scott felt like a semi truck hit him.__

__

__

__Scott rushed into the hospital, Stiles hot on his heels. "Where is she? What happened?" Scott's eyes frantically searched for the face he so desperately wanted to see. He prayed his suspicion wasn't true._ _

__"Scott..." Malia started. His eyes snapped to her, "Where. Is she?" Scott asked._ _

__"She's--" Scott's head turned to Lydia, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. "she's in surgery. She started bleeding..."_ _

__Scott felt faint, blood rushing to his ears. He distantly registered a pair of arms wrap around him in support, but he couldn't feel anything other than fear. He had somehow been seated into a chair because next thing Scott knows, he stands to meet a doctor halfway._ _

__"Kira Yukimura-McCall. Is she okay?" Scott questioned._ _

__The doctor nodded, "Yes. She is."_ _

__Scott wanted to smile. He almost did until he noticed the woman's face._ _

__"I deeply regret to inform you..." Scott felt his world spin on its axis as he drowned out what the doctor was saying. His child, his daughter, she was-_ _

__"Can I see my wife please," he interrupted. The woman, Dr. Cofax, gave a minuscule nod, guiding him down the ward._ _

__"She is still asleep. Will be for a while," she cautioned. "I will go speak to your friends."_ _

__Scott nodded, not really listening as he opened the door to be met with the sight of Kira lying in the bed with wires attaching her to a machine. He almost sobbed in relief, closing the door behind him as he moved to his wife's side._ _

__It felt like eternity before she had awoken, everyone streaming in and out of the room to check on them. Scott heard her sharp inhale as she took in and registered her surroundings, his eyes immediately meeting hers._ _

__"Scott," Kira whispered, an unasked question in her eyes. They were wide, already welling with tears as fear and anguish overtook them. He gulped, tightening his grip on her hand as he shook his head, the tears that have been begging to escape his eyes finally doing so._ _

__Kira shook her head, the cascade of tears beginning to soak her face, "No."_ _

__Scott instantaneously wrapped his spouse in his arms, the two clinging to one another._ _

__

__

__"Are you certain?" the nurse goaded._ _

__"Yes. We want to see her," Kira said. The nurse solemnly nodded before exiting the room to gather a wheelchair. Scott applied pressure to Kira's hand._ _

__The stroll to the morgue was silent as the gravity of the situation began to weigh on the couple's minds. They were about to see their child, but not in the way they had wanted, not in the way they had dreamed._ _

__Upon entering the morgue, which had a table in the center with a sheet atop, Kira gripped onto Scott for dear life. The sheet did nothing to conceal the infantile shape lying underneath it._ _

__The morgue nurse waited until Scott and Kira were near before pulling the sheet back, Kira audibly gasping at the sight. The two nurses exited the room to give the couple privacy._ _

__Silent tears made their way out of Kira's eyes, "I didn't want to believe it. I was hoping it was some kind of sick joke."_ _

__"It's real. She's-- we never got to know her," Scott whispered._ _

__"Scott, hold me. Please," Kira pleaded, her voice strained. Scott lifted his wife from her chair, setting himself into it before pulling her down onto his lap._ _

__"I-- Kira, she's gone," Scott sobbed. "She really is."_ _

__Kira ran her hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him. Scott's left hand made a tight grip on Kira's hip, the index finger of his right hand tracing his daughter's face. He leaned his head on his wife's shoulder._ _

__"At least we've gotten to see her. Even if for only a little bit," Kira placed her head on top of his. Tears soaked through her gown and seeped into his hair but neither cared._ _

__"She's so beautiful... but the world will never know," Scott said. A kiss was pressed to his head._ _

__"You would've grown up to be the best kid in the world..." Scott spoke to their daughter. "Maybe it was too much to ask for," Kira heaved a sob. Scott squeezed her hip._ _

__"We love you, Isabelle. So much," Kira affirmed, her shaking hand moving to her child's head, stroking the hair there._ _

___"So much," _Scott repeated.__ _ _

____And that will never change._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @/imagine-your-parent-otp on tumblr: "you would've grown up to be the best kid in the world...maybe it was too much to ask for." "they're so...beautiful but, the world will never know."


End file.
